


Crown

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo's homeworld, Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and conquer Chandrila, this is what happens when the villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "Feels a little warmer than it used to," Ren said. "I always remember being cold as a child."





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the words "feels a little warmer than it used to."
> 
> Thanks to huxandthehound and camshaft22 for reading over it and making me write it in the first place.

"Feels a little warmer than it used to," Ren said. "I always remember being cold as a child."

Hux stepped up next to Ren and looked out over the harbor at what was left of Hanna City, the capital of the planet Chandrila. It had been burning for days and didn't show any signs of stopping. "It wasn't on fire when you were a child."

Ren didn't turn around, his eyes fixed on the plumes of smoke. "Has the Resistance surrendered?" 

"The last enclave turned themselves in today," Hux said. "The planet is now completely under Order control." He hesitated, but Ren always allowed him to speak his mind when they were alone, so he didn't hold back his criticism. "We suffered significant losses. We could have easily destroyed the planet without depleting our stormtrooper regiments. Was it worth it?"

Ren finally turned around to look at Hux. His cowl was up, although it didn't hide his scarred face. The past few years had been harsh on him, his scars deepening and twisting the more he leaned on the Dark Side of the Force. Not that Hux minded, it was a visual representation of his power and Hux had always been drawn to power.

"This planet is the homeworld of the Supreme Leader," Ren said, a wry twist to his lips. "I intend to make it the capital of the New Empire and a shrine worthy of future pilgrimages."

Hux didn't think that made it worth the effort it was going to take to get a new wave of stormtroopers trained, but it wasn't his call to make. Ren took his advice now more than he used to, but he could still be annoyingly intractable. Especially when his delusions of godhood got in the way. 

"Don't look so annoyed," Ren said. He turned back to the city and pointed in the direction of what used to be the Senate Plaza. "I intend to erect a statue to you as well. Your statue will be in front of the future Imperial Palace as is your due as the first Emperor. And mine will be on the other end of the square in front of a new Force Temple."

"First emperor?" Hux repeated surprised. 

Ren turned back around and lowered his cowl. "You don't expect me to manage the administrative details of the Empire, do you?"

Hux snorted. "No I suppose not." He cupped Ren's face with one hand, rubbing his thumb over the twisted scars. "Come here."

Ren leaned forward and kissed him briefly before pulling away and raising his hood once again. Hux knew that was all he would get until they were in private. Despite throwing out every rule in the book, Ren still tried to maintain the illusion that he lived an ascetic, attachment free life. 

"So tell me more about these statues," Hux said. "I've always fancied myself in a crown."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
